fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fan11/Presentations/Lone Planet Productions
Day 1: Step In This trailer picks up where the F3 2017 direct left off. Mario, Kirby, Pit, Captain Falcon, the Pokémon Trainer, Sabrina, Sonic, Mega Man, Snake, Shantae, and Aiden find themselves surrounded by the Subspace army as Deathborn cackles maliciously. Deathborn: Now tell me... are you certain you completely destroyed Subspace? Pit: I thought we did! I mean... didn't we? Deathborn: Subspace is always there, young one. It is omnipresent. You cannot destroy it. Sonic: I don't know what it is you're trying to do that involves Subspace, but we're not letting it happen! No copyright law in the unive-- Snake: I'd rather you not go there. Deathborn: See for yourself... Deathborn splits them up through a few portals, with each group getting sucked into a different dimension. Pit, Captain Falcon, Sonic, and Shantae land in a strange plaza filled with white light. They look around, wondering where they might be. Shantae: I-I think I'm gonna go blind... Pit: Eh, I'm used to so much white. Captain Falcon: It doesn't matter. We need to find a way out of he-- A Mii Fighter lashes out at them, with Wario, Young Link, and Crash Bandicoot joining him to battle. The two groups begin to fight, and the trailer cuts to a montage of the Mii Fighter's renovated moveset, which is primarily inspired by the Miitopia jobs. We see Warriors, Mages, Thiefs, Scientists, and Vampires all using a variety of custom weapons and moves. As a fun little nudge to some Smash fans, we even see a Goku Mii meteor smashing Mario. We cut back to the scene with the two teams fighting; Young Link uses a Goron Mask to transform and almost crush Pit, but Sonic manages to boost into him and knock him over. Shantae and Wario each pick up a Beam Sword and engage in a duel. Wario: Shantae... I am your father! Shantae: No you're not. My father was the ruler of an empire of which I'' am the current queen. You'll never be as good as he was! '''Wario:' Grrr... why don't you like my references?! (charges a Wario Waft and launches Shantae into a wall) Crash: Woah... As the two teams continue to fight, rainbow lights suddenly come on and begin flashing. They all stop fighting and look up to see a Muppet-like character coming down on a disco ball. Party Phil: Who's ready to party?? Party Phil rolls a set of dice and gains a strange yellow aura. Then, with what should be a soft attack, he launches Wario up into the air. Shocked, all the other fighters prepare to take on Party Phil. In a dark room, hooded figure watches the events through a holographic monitor. Deathborn arrives via portal. Deathborn: My lord... they are all distracted. They should be busy for quite a while now. ???: Thank you for that. How are our... guests doing? Deathborn: Let's find out. Deathborn and the hooded figure enter a chamber where Hakkun and Tin Star are strapped onto machines that resemble alien mind control devices. Deathborn: The Aurum scientists are hard at work on these devices, my lord. With their energy we can bring all the forgotten ones into our army. ???: Perfect... it is time for Subspace to rise once again. The figure removes his hood, revealing the blue head of none other than Tabuu. Tabuu: They think they've won this war... but it's just getting started. The trailer ends. Good morning, everyone! As you all know, Nintendo confirmed a Super Smash Bros. video game for Nintendo Switch last month. Well, Dark Forces has been under development at the same time as Nintendo's own game, and since we at Lone Planet want to bring in every character from past installments to some extent, I will reassure you that any characters from Smash 5 we don't get around to in our game WILL be brought back as DLC. We appreciate your feedback as it helps us adapt our development strategy, so don't be afraid to give us any questions, comments, concerns, or queries you may have. ---- Meet the new characters in the Now, at our Spooky Scary 2017 presentation, we gave you a quick look at our universe of Disney XD-inspired cartoon continuations --'' Return to Gravity Falls,'' Kim Possible: Total Control'','' Wander Over Yonder: The New Galaxy'', and'' Kick Buttowski: Team Demon''. We intend to build upon the existing characters from the shows on which these sequels are based, but we will also be introducing some new ones that will interact with the main protagonists under certain circumstances. So, we'd like to show off some clips focusing on these new heroes.'' Maxwell Pines= The clip begins with a view of a middle school. The California flag is shown waving just below the American flag, implying that this scene takes place early on in the show, before the Pines family moves to Gravity Falls. As the bell rings, we cut to a math classroom. A brown-haired boy with a plaid yellow button-up shirt and grey jeans can be seen typing away on his phone. The teacher, an African-American woman wearing red glasses, a green blouse, and blue jeans comes in and taps the board, showing a math equation. Teacher: Alright class, I gave you five minutes to solve the equation on the board for your warm-up activity. Maxwell Pines... could you please come up and tell us your answer, and how you got it? Maxwell, the boy in the yellow shirt, goes up to the board as his teacher holds out a piece of green chalk. He takes it and drops it on the floor, instead showing everyone his phone, which has the answer displayed. Maxwell: The answer is X=5 and I got that answer by using the "X=What?" app on my phone. His classmates laugh a bit at his smart aleck response. Teacher: ...first of all, I didn't give you permission to use your phone for the warm-up. Secondly, your phone is supposed to be in your backpack anyway. Third, I find your attitude unacceptable and I am writing you up on a referral. Maxwell: But I got the answer right, didn't I? Teacher: That is not the point. Using your phone in class is considered cheating, and that is against the rules. Maxwell: (condescending) But I got the answer right... '''didn't I?' '''Teacher:' (calmly) Mr. Pines... please gather your belongings and report to the principal's office. Maxwell: I can't go to the office! I'm the president of the robotics club, and we have a meeting after school today! Teacher: I am aware of that. I am also aware that the vice president will be more than happy to take over your duties while you are in detention. Maxwell: You can't put me in detention! I'm not going anywhere! A few hours later, Maxwell is sitting at a desk in a dimly lit room, reading a book. The teacher from earlier opens the door and leans in. Teacher: Maxwell... your brother's here to pick you up. We then cut to Dipper driving Maxwell home in a rusty red car. Dipper: You were pretty rough on Ms. Mitchell today. Maxwell: She had it coming! She can't just take away my robotics position. Technology is my LIFE! Dipper: We all know that. I just don't think there was any need to get so worked up about it. Maxwell: Without technology, we wouldn't even be where we are now, would we?? Dipper: You wanna know something, Maxwell? While you were busy dating your phone, our grandma died. You get that? She's gone. Maxwell: Wait... wh-what? As the car comes to a stop at an intersection, Maxwell finally looks Dipper in the eyes. Dipper: You wanted to help her live longer... remember? You wanted to build something that could fix bad cells... Maxwell: Is it true... that sh-she... Dipper slowly nods his head. Maxwell: (starting to cry) I... I just wanna make the world a better place... I don't mean any harm... Dipper: You're not causing any harm, Max. You're just... learning. I was just like you when I was your age. Naïve, kinda selfish... Maxwell: I'm sorry, Dipper.... Maxwell hugs Dipper as he starts bawling, and Dipper comforts him with a pat on the back. As the light turns green, he faces forward again, but lets Maxwell lean on him. Dipper: Hey... you wanna get some burgers? Maxwell: But... mom and dad... Dipper: They don't have to know. I'll just tell them I needed gas. I'll do it for you, OK? Maxwell: OK... (smiles weakly) Dipper drives into the parking lot of a fast-food restaurant as the sun sets. |-| Bryce Catchup= At Mellowbrook Elementary School, we see students getting ready for after-school activities. Kick Buttowski and Gunther Magnuson in particular are searching through the lockers, seemingly for something they have lost. Kick: Ugh... I know my skateboard is around here somewhere... Gunther: Kick, are you sure it was stolen? For all we know, it could still be at the skate park! Kick: Rule number one of being a skateboarder: always keep track of your board. Gunther: (smug) I guess you've learned from that experience, huh? Kick: You're turning into those Down quadruplets, Gunther. Gunther: Who? Kick: Don't you remember? Those new kids at school who are stealing my spotlight? Gunther: Ooooohhh... right. Sorry about that. ???: Maybe I'' can help. Kick and Gunther turn around and meet a short red-headed boy, around Kick's height, wearing a saggy reddish-brown sweatshirt, light brown khakis, and a pair of dark sunglasses. '''Kick:' Oh, hey... I'm Kick. This is Gunther. ???: Nice to meet you. I'm Bryce Catchup. (puts out his hand, struggling to find Kick's) Oh, I'm sorry... I'm kinda blind... Kick: We ain't judgin'. (takes Bryce's hand and shakes it) So, uh... have you lost anything yourself? Bryce: Yeah... my assistant dog. Gunther: Aw, that sucks. Ooh! Maybe we can help you find it! Is it a boy or a girl? Bryce: Boy. His name is Skillet. He's a German shepherd with black fur, a curly tail, and an extra toe. Kick: An extra toe, huh? That'll be easy. Bryce: Thanks, guys. I can help you look for that skateboard in exchange. Deal? Kick: ...deal. (shakes his hand again) Well, we better get to the skateboard club. Catch ya later. Bryce: Yeah... you too. As Kick amd Gunther leave, he enters the student government meeting room and closes the door, revealing a poster showing an angry Kendall Perkins and the word "OBEY" in all caps below her face. Everyone in the room looks at him weird, including Kendall. Kendall: You're late... Bryce Catchup. Bryce: So-sorry... (quickly feels for an empty seat and sits down) Kendall begins her opening speech. Kendall: Thank you all for coming. And thank you for making me your supreme dictato-- I mean, class president. We are here to dicuss a very important issue. There has been a series of burglaries in this school building. Someone is stealing all the locks off of our lockers. Bryce quickly glances outside, watching Kick chat with other skaters as Kendall continues talking. Kendall: CONSEQUENTLY... we cannot keep track of our supplies because they are getting swapped around with each other. I cannot be everywhere at once... (grabs a teacher's pointer off the desk and pulls down a projector screen) ...so I am setting up an HLSC -- a Hallway and Locker Surveillance Committee. Members of this committee will take shifts inspecting my-- I mean our hallways for any suspicious activity. You will report any missing locks to me IMMEDIATELY! Any questions? Bryce raises his hand. Bryce: Uh, yes... is this hallway committee really necessary? I mean, won't the people who take the textbooks see the owners' names when they... y'know, open the textbooks to start using them? Kendall: Bryce... that is not the issue. Someone is taking the locks off the lockers. Who knows what's next? Our agendas? (grabs the secretary's agenda and tosses it out the window as an example) Our ID cards? (tugs at the treasurer's ID card lanyard and pulls it apart, then slowly approachea Bryce and slams her hands down in front of him) Our assistant dogs? ...If we don't put a stop to these burglaries, we are leaving ourselves open to theft on a much larger level. So I want you all to seriously crack down on whoever is stealing our locks and bring them to me IMMEDIATELY. Any time of day or night. Because I am dedicated, and I WILL make my daddy proud. As the meeting comes to a close, Bryce looks out the window one last time. He sees Kick staring at the ground in boredom as his fellow club members have fun. He sighs and turns to leave the room. |-| Princess Lorraine= This clip opens with a view of deep space. Suddenly, a comet zooms into view, and as its speed increases we can see it approaching an ocean planet. Wander and Sylvia are shown in an underwater city at a feast with the inhabitants of this planet, which appear to be cyan octopus-like creatures with gills. Sylvia: Well, it was nice of the Zaminans to invite us for a feast. Wander: I agree! This sushi is fantastic! Zaminan Chef: More sushi? (holds out a plate with what looks like squid sushi) Wander: Yupperdoo! (takes the plate and stuffs five pieces into his mouth) Sylvia: Woah there. Slow down. Just outside the city, we see a Zaminan guard watching for intruders. A huge splash is heard, and the comet from the beginning of the clip keeps moving towards the city, toppling the guard in the process. Sylvia: Uh... do you guys see that icy sphere coming towards us? The comet crashes through the wall, bringing water into the city as everyone struggles to escape. The comet rolls over a Zaminan, leaving him squished like a pancake for a brief moment. Upon returning to his normal form, he yells. Zaminan Citizen: Seal the backup walls! Wander climbs up a rocky wall and pulls a switch, and a bubble-like substance covers the hole created by the comet. He gets back down and slowly approaches the comet, seeing something -- or someone -- familiar at the center. Wander: Is that...? A Zaminan miner grabs a pickaxe and uses it to break the ice, releasing a young lady covered with crimson wool. She is wearing a tiara with some sort of sapphire. Girl: Wh... where am I? What happened...? Wander: Wooahh!! You look almost like me! Girl: R-really...? Sylvia looks back and forth at each of them. Sylvia: You... she... they... what?? Wander: I know you... don't I? Girl: You don't look so familiar yourself... Wander: You're Lorraine! The princess of my old homeworld! I was your bard! Lorraine: Wander...? All of the Zaminans murmur, clearly shocked by Lorraine's appearance there. Old Zaminan Lady: Lorraine? I haven't heard 'bout ya since the old days... All Zaminans: (cheering) LONG LIVE LORRAINE! LONG LIVE LORRAINE! Lorraine gasps. She looks to the Zaminans, then back to Wander. She smiles, almost crying, and hugs him tight. Lorraine: Wander!! It's so good to see you!! Wander: Great to see you too, princess! But... how'd you get stuck in that comet? Lorraine: When our home was destroyed... I got blasted into space. I was all alone. There was no use calling for help... because in space, no one can hear you scream. So I just... froze. Wander's excited mood becomes one of gloom and disappointment. Wander: Lorraine... I was alone too. I had nowhere to go... but then my friend Sylvia took me under her wing. She took care of me. Lorraine turns to Sylvia, who giggles nervously. Sylvia: Uh... hi. Lorraine: (hugs Sylvia) Thank you... Wander grabs Lorraine by the hand and drags her along with him. Wander: C'mon, Lorraine! We've got a lot to talk about! ---- Logo by . Didn't see that coming, huh? Mario Kart Successors is our take on the popular Mario Kart series. Thanks to our obvious experience with Mario and his colleagues, we think we will handle this game rather well. It is actually inspired by our unfinished semi-sequel to Mario Kart 7'', titled'' Mario Kart 7: The Successor according to prototypes. To start us off, let's talk about what Successors has in store for features. Returning from past games are bikes, ATVs, gliders, underwater driving, and anti-gravity. We will also be bringing back the duo style from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, and racers can once again be paired up however players see fit. The duo style will be featured as an optional gameplay mode. New to this game is a jet mode, which will be activated in the event that there is no solid ground under the racer. Unlike the other driving modes, the jet mode lets racers turn in all eight directions, and areas where this mode is necessary are opened up a bit to allow such movement. We have also decided to include a feature exclusive to Double Dash mode: tethering. With the press of a button, the second player can detatch their seat from the kart, forming a hoverboard that they can pilot on their own. This enables them to pick up any coins and item boxes that the driver might miss, not to mention get up close to opponents and attack them. While in the hoverboard, each character has a set of attacks similar to those found in the Super Smash Bros. series, and their weight class affects how they fight. This is an attempt to further distinguish racers from one or another so they are not essentially model/palette swaps. There will also be a Career mode, which serves as the basic "story mode" of the game. Players will take control of a new character specifically created for this mode -- Cyrano, a Mushroom World nomad who seeks to find out where he belongs by joining the Mushroom Kart Championship. Along the way, he will race with series characters both old and new, popular and obscure, and eventually take on The Successor, a mysterious underground racer from the Metro Kingdom. Day 2: Step Closer The logo zooms towards the camera, and we then cut to a gameplay montage of classic Sonic games. MEGA COLLECTION AND GEMS COLLECTION COME TOGETHER Among the footage are games like Sonic CD, Sonic 3D Blast, Sonic R, and the Genesis version of Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. We also see a two-player race in Sonic Drift 2 (Sonic Drift Racing for some countries) and a battle between Knuckles the Echidna and Honey the Cat in Sonic the Fighters. EXPERIENCE ALL-NEW CONTENT We get some footage of games that have not been included in previous Sonic compilations, like Knuckles' Chaotix, Sonic Eraser, and SegaSonic the Hedgehog. Even the Sonic Advance trilogy and Sonic Battle are shown off. OLD GAMES GET NEW CHALLENGES This compilation is shown to go above and beyond the capabilities of past Sonic collections. In a remixed version of Sonic 2, we see the return of beta stages like Dust Hill and Genocide City. It is also shown that you can now play as Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel in games like Sonic Drift 2 and Sonic the Fighters, and Sonic Triple Trouble has a new story route for Knuckles. GO BEYOND THE WORLD OF SONIC A popular tradition of past compilations is the inclusion of non-Sonic games. This game is shown to build upon that, bringing back games from said collections like The Ooze, Bonanza Bros., Comix Zone, and Vectorman, not to mention introducing some new games such as DeCapAttack, NiGHTS: Into Dreams, and Gunstar Heroes. AND GET READY FOR A LONG-LOST ADVENTURE NEVER RELEASED BEFORE... The cancelled game for the Sega Saturn, Sonic Xtreme, is shown off. Controls have been reworked for this compilation, allowing smoother overall gameplay. We see Sonic dashing through 3D stages and tumbling through gravity-warping sequences as he explores a Metroidvania-style world. We also get to see footage with Tails, Knuckles, and new hero Tiara the Manx, who uses her scepter in combat to charge attacks to use against enemies. A variety of elemental shields are shown off -- Metal, Rock, Lightning, Wind, Fire, and Water -- each forming a "circle of power" in which each shield is stronger than the next, but weaker than the previous. Additional playable characters, like Amy Rose, Mighty, Ray, and Espio the Chameleon, have all been brought in, and we can see that gameplay has also been upgraded to allow up to four players to take on enemies like Robotnik, Metal Sonic, and Fang the Sniper. The trailer ends with a Sonic Mania-style animation showing Sonic and his friends and foes warping through the many games Sonic Mega Collection Renaissance has to offer. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Mighty, Ray, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Bean, Bark, Honey, Tiara, Robotnik, Metal Sonic, and Fang all land in front of the viewer and pose as the game's logo fades into view once again, before the trailer finally ends. ---- After the opening crawl, the camera pans down to a view of a dark world that is dimly lit with a phantasmic purple energy. Rubble from lost worlds covers the landscape, and we can see a LEGO minifigure's hand reaching out of the debris. Starkiller, Darth Vader's apprentice from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, and Mara Jade Skywalker, a former heir to the Empire and later Luke Skywalker's wife, both climb out and look around, wondering where they might be. Suddenly, a hooded figure approaches them, and upon a closer look, we realize that this is Darth Revan, a Sith lord from the days of the Old Republic. Starkiller and Mara Jade activate their lightsabers and prepare to strike as Revan lunges for an attack. ---- This right here is a project we've been planning out for quite a while. We've been interested in the original Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi cartoon in recent years, and as a company that reimagines obscure franchises and characters, you know what we're gonna be doing here. We will be making some changes, since this will be a reboot. For instance, we'll be focusing on the backstories of Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura. Yumi's mother died in an avalanche when she was five years old, and since her mother always loved music, Yumi grew up seeking to carry on her legacy. As such, she's been writing her own songs. Ami, on the other hand, has enjoyed a life of pampering because her parents are the owners of a record company. However, they have taught her how to be kind to others, because they are also hippies. Among the cast of this game are returning characters like Ami and Yumi's manager, Kaz Harada, and an envious former friend of Yumi's, Julie Hinikawa. We'll also see a variety of new characters, like Yumi's childhood friend Takanori Nishikawa, American exchange student Chris Cooper, and Ami's little sister Kiki. As for the game itself, it will be an episodic story split up into seasons and episodes, much like a TV series... such as, well, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. However, unlike most episodic games, each episode of Remix will actually add to the existing world of the base game rather than splitting it into portions. Players will be able to take control of Ami and Yumi in an open-world environment, which will be expanded with each episode. Their hometown of Tokyo serves as the hub world; they can visit their houses to grab what they need, schedule concerts with Kaz, and embark missions given by people around the city. Some missions, especially those given by Kaz and Yumi's government agent father Ronu, will take Puffy AmiYumi outside of town. On these missions, they may travel to different countries, outer space, or perhaps even alternate times or dimensions. Day 3: Step Forward Welcome to Day 3, guys! To start us off we'll be discussing our first Paper Mario game, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door + Wario's Golden Opportunity''. This will be an extended HD remake of the hit GameCube classic, renovated for the Nintendo Switch, Pharo, Enigma, Display C, and The V². In the vein of the'' Mario & Luigi remakes, this game will retell the story of the original game and include an all-new story line featuring a completely different character. And guess who gets the spotlight this time? That's right -- '''Wario!' He's heard the news about Mario heading out to find the Crystal Stars and wants to find them first so he can sell them off and gain massive riches. He's determined to undermine the success of his long-time rival, and he sees this as taking one step closer.'' This remake will greatly expand on the story of the original game. There are now 15 main chapters in Mario's story, and as a result, 14 Crystal Stars to find. Of course, in regards to The Thousand Year Door'', we can't have new chapters without new partners to go along with them. So without further ado, here's one of them!'' Pansadie''' is the leader of a group of Panser pop stars from the island nation of Bouzoukia, a paradise of music of all kinds. Her pop group, Melodia de Cinco, has been falling apart lately, and she wants to travel with Mario so she can redeem herself in the eyes of her buddies.'' Day 4: Step Up To kick us off on our last day at this showcase, let's talk about that Pok mon reboot we've been working on. Meet Pok mon Summit and Abyss Versions,'' our take on the series that will combine everything we enjoy about the series while dropping the things we're not so fond of.'' Summit and Abyss will include a variety of new Pok mon plus several returning ones. The starter Pok mon trio has been upgraded to a quartet, with the traditional grass, fire, and water starters being joined by an electric starter. Art of these new starters will be shown off later today. The player's trainer will traverse through the open world desert region of Arceana, named after the mighty Pok mon god Arceus and inspired by the nation of Egypt. Arceanian mythology will play a large role in this game's lore, so stay tuned for that! Battles are no longer turn-based; the trainer will wild confront Pok mon in a real time arena and be able to choose any of their Pok mon from a slider at the top of the screen by holding the trigger buttons together and using the control stick to choose one. Then, gameplay perspective shifts to that Pok mon in a battle closely resembling those found in Pokk n Tournament''. Also, more than one Pok mon can be fought at once, allowing multiple catches.'' Now, let's get to know the main team of baddies in this game: '''Team Malak'. Their primary goal is not to destroy or conquer the world, but to "save" it from an approaching doomsday. To do this, they intend to find a way to capture the Legendary Time Pok mon -- Genesixus and Revelationa -- and use them to freeze the normal day cycle, trapping the world in a strange "middle ground" between day and night, so that they can appease Arceus. However, this comes with side effects: all of the other elemental Legendaries begin to wage war on each other, bringing chaos down on the world in the midst of this "middle ground".'' ---- In a dark chamber, a demoness watches over the several worlds of Exalios from her throne. ???: This... this is not what it was supposed to be... We can see the events of the Spursverse, the Vicinity Saga, the Exalian Disneyverse, the Mysterious X Project universe, the Super Mario Realms universe, and several others occurring through various holograms floating in front of the demoness. ???: I failed... and I haven't done anything to fix it... The demoness gets up from her throne, stepping out of the shadows and approaching a pedestal, which displays a gemstone resembling the Phantom Ruby within a glass case. Athena Hawkins: But I have to do something... if it makes Helena happy. ---- A large group of fighters wakes up on a giant, platinum-coated floating platform in the middle of interdimensional space. Athena approaches all of them, surrounded by her personal bodyguards, the Exalian Knights. Athena: Hello there, all of you... I am your almighty queen and creator... whatever the fuck stereotypical world creators are supposed to say. I can tell you've had some strange space-time shit going on throughout the history of Exalios, and I need your help to solve this problem. This will be the culmination of all of your journeys across dimensions, the culmination of everything, really. But first, you need to know your enemy. She shows them a holographic form of Exalios' greatest threat... Athena: That's Infinite. Some of you know him, some of you don't. But I need all of you to stop him... once and for all. ---- ' Coming... eventually. Category:Fan11 Showcase Category:Presentations